Dude, Where's the Cable Box?
by DarkShin
Summary: A funny and stupid fic. Sakura and Syaoran have been chosen for an important Quest, to find the Magic Cable Box. Will they succeed? What dificulties will they find? ::Sakura Bashing, S&S::
1. The Quest

Author´s Notes: Well this is a fic written by Anny and myself (DarkShin). We must warn you there is a lot of Sakura bashing in this fic, it is not that we hate Sakura, we love Sakura!, is just that we thought it will be funny, so don´t kill o flame us, or we will call Bonjagles on you! muahahahaha. Now go read our stupid fic..  
  
Oh and Sakura and Syaoran are 18 years old.  
  
  
  
Dude, Where´s the Cable Box?  
  
Chapter 1: The Quest  
  
Syaoran is sitting near the slide on Penguin Park. He asked Sakura to join him there, because he had something very important to tell her. (Geez i wonder what that could be)... Finally, she arrives, late as usual.  
  
"Hello Syaoran !! I'm here! I'm sorry if I'm late. I didn't remember how to lace my shoes!" Sakura explained.  
  
"I understand, it happens to me sometimes."  
  
"Sooo.. you wanted to talk to me? What for?" she asked, sitting next to him.  
  
"Well... you see.. you know.. like...I... so... but... do...raaa... hmmm... you...hello...yeah... so....well...ya....lo...huuu...as...we....like....me....god....ohhh... ahhhh....uhhhh...." he tried to say a complete sentence but it wouldn't come out. You guys can understand him; Sakura had forgot to wear a shirt! He wasn't exactly blushing, it was more like boiling, his face was as red as a Syaoran can be red, it was almost purple!  
  
"Syaoran??? What's wrong ? You're drooling all over me! Yuck!" Sakura was confused. Syaoran was staring at her breasts and he had his tongue out, drooling on her legs.  
  
"You... hmmm... y-you f-f-orgot t-to wear a sh-shirt..." he stuttered, while trying to look away unsucessfuly.  
  
"Hoe!! Oh my! Can I borrow your sweater?"  
  
"Yeah, sure..take it"  
  
"Thanksgiving!! Huu.. I mean Thank You! Now what were you saying again?"  
  
" I was saying that..... Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggg.... I can't seem to get this out!"  
  
"Get what out???" Sakura was getting more and more confused.  
  
"Okay! I have..... feelings for you Sakura...see what I mean?"  
  
"Ohhh.... I see !!" she said with a wink.  
  
Syaoran sighed with relief.  
  
"What kind of feelings? Are you happy, sad or mad..?" she told him with an innocent smile.  
  
"Not those kind of feelings!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"There are other kind?"  
  
"Well... yeah !!!!"  
  
"Oh.... I see now!"  
  
"Finally, it's about time!"  
  
"You're scared! No, no, no... You... are cold? Hot? Sick? I got it right??"  
  
"NOOOO!!" Syaoran was pulling out almost all of his hair.  
  
"Well, explain yourself!"  
  
Syaoran took both of her hands in his and took a deep breathe.  
  
"Sakura....I....I lo-"  
  
Suddenly a godly voice interrupted Syaoran.  
  
"CardCaptors" it said  
  
Sakura and Syaoran surprised started to look around, trying to find where the voice came from. and they did. they were Scared!!  
  
"I-is that a.? A TV?" Sakura asked..  
  
"M-my god it is" Said Syaoran..  
  
"Oh man. I knew I should brought my PlayStation 2, we could have played Final Fantasy X"  
  
"FFX? I thought only Kero and Toya played videogames"  
  
"I don´t know, I just felt like saying that"  
  
((::DarkShin holds a check he got from the Sony and SquareSoft people, hehehe::))  
  
"That´s weird. weirder than this TV on the middle of the Park"  
  
"ENOUGH!!" Shouted the godly voice from the TV  
  
"W-Who are you?" asked Sakura  
  
"My name is not important" said the Voice  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it isn´t"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I don´t want it to be.."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it makes a dramatic effect"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I already told you"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because one of the authors tought so"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"How should I know?, those two are #$#% Crazy"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"SHUT UP!!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Ok, ok. I confess stupid girl.. my name is.. *Dramatic Music* .. BONJAGLES"  
  
"B-Bonjagles?!?!" Screamed Sakura and Syaoran.. they were surprised by the fact that the name made no sense.  
  
"So what do you want from us?" asked Syaoran  
  
"I have a small task for you, and if you don´t your world will be destroyed." said the Bonjagles  
  
"Why us? Why couldn't you have chosen others? We have stuff to do here! Whyyyyyyy!" cried Sakura  
  
"Quiet You!, I need this to be done, and you two happen to come along, it is your own fault! muahahahahaha!... Now, I need you to find the magic cable box" said Bonjagles  
  
"That sounds cool, wonder if it can get ESPN. Anyway, if you want it so much, why don´t you get it yourself?" Asked Syaoran  
  
"Because I´m just the guy in the TV that gets added so that this FanFic has an actual plot and not just random stupidity. Now run along little kids, find my cable box and i´ll spare your world." Said Bonjagles  
  
And with that, the TV turned off .. the voice of Bonjagles was gone. now Sakura and Syaoran have a new mission to find the magic cable box, but they didn´t know where to find it, so they went to the only person that could probably know, Eriol  
  
Syaoran and Sakura entered Eriol mansion and started looking for him. They surprised him sitting on the toilet playing with voodoo dolls of the Cardcaptors.  
  
Syaoran coughed and Eriol looked up, an evil smile forming on his lips.  
  
"Well, well, well, who do we have here?!"  
  
"Who ? Huh? Who? Who's here??" Sakura asked, not understanding that he was talking about them.  
  
"I'm talking about you two, stupid!"  
  
"Who's Stupid??? A new friend?"  
  
Eriol looked at Syaoran and with the power of thoughts he entered his mind and told him: Why are you still hanging with this stupid child ? You're not in love with her I hope!  
  
Syaoran nodded. Eriol sighed. "So what do you want?"  
  
"We were in the park..." Syaoran began.  
  
"We were?!" Sakura interrupted him. "Oh yeah! That's right! Sorry, continue."  
  
"As I was saying... We were in the park and this... this TV appears out of nowhere and ask us to find a magic cable box. But we have no idea where it might be!! We thought you could help us."  
  
"We did ?!" Sakura asked. "Oh yeah! That's righ! Sorry!"  
  
" Indeed I can help you, my friends.." Eriol answered with another evil smile. A dramatic music started playing in the background. *Tadada*  
  
"You will have to go in America!!"  
  
"Syaoran, have you heard? We are going in America! Wow! But.. what is "America"???" Sakura asked enthusiasticly.  
  
"It's a continent, stupid!" Eriol told her, exasperated.  
  
"When are you going to show us Stupid?! I can't wait to meet him!"  
  
"Oh God! Anyway, you'll have to go exactly in New-York City, that's all the authors will let me tell you."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"I don´t know. something about this fic needing a plot."  
  
"aaah, anyway how are we going to get there? We don't have any money!" Syaoran asked  
  
"Here are some tickets for you two." He gave Syaoran the tickets and added : "Enjoy the ride!" Eriol started to laugh like the insane evil guy he was, the dramatic music playing louder now.  
  
"Thank You. We'll go now. Bye...." Syaoran took Sakura by the arm and they went to prepare themselves to go to the airport.  
  
And So our Heroes begin their Quest to find the Magic Cable Box. and maybe a shirt for Sakura..  
  
  
  
Author´s Notes: So what did you think? Was it funny or just plain stupid? Plz Review. please, I beg you REVIEW or e-mail Anny ( a_nn_y@hotmail.com ) or me ( tebari@hotmail.com ) please!! Ok, until nextime!! 


	2. The Trip

Anny's Note: Hello! I'm sooo sorry that we took such a long time to post this chapter. It's my fault, DarkShin has writer's block and he asked me if I could write it and he would change or add some things. I accepted but I'm so lazy. I don't have any excuses and I beg your pardon! On my knees! I hate it when I tell someone something and I don't do it... I feel really bad. But here it is finally...Enjoy!  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Dude, Where´s the Cable Box?  
  
Chapter 2: The Trip  
  
  
  
The next day, Sakura and Syaoran went to the airport. They were in the waiting room... waiting. Syaoran tried to make a conversation and asked Sakura if she was exited about the trip. "Oh Yeah! This is going to be great! I can't wait!" she answered enthusiastically. "Sakura..." Syaoran began. "..I have to tell you...You remember what we were talking about in the park?" "Huh?" she answered with a puzzled look. "You know...I wanted to tell you something... Well... I wanted to confess that... I...I...I lo-" But Syaoran was interrupted once again when an attendant announced their flight. They went up to the counter and showed their tickets… the attendant was surprised that the tickets were for SPECIAL SEATS, and she told them to follow another "attendant". It was a middle-aged man dressed with simple working pants and a white t-shirt.  
  
  
  
He took them to one of those airports cars that look like golf carts and droved them near the airplane. They got inside the plane and *tada* it´s the cargo area of the plane. There were 2 seats in the middle of all the luggage. "Oh great..." thought Syaoran to himself. "I'll get you for that Eriol..." They sat and waited. Sakura was looking everywhere around her.  
  
"Hoe!, This is sooo cool!!" Sakura Shouted Happily  
  
"What!?! Are you crazy woman!! These are the worst seats In the hole %$@# Universe, that damn Eriol took us for Fools, we are going back, I don´t care about this stupid fic any more!!" Syaoran said angrily…  
  
Sakura was quiet for a second, and then she started to cry…  
  
"*Crying* Y-you are so mean, why wont you play along?, I never have gotten on a plane before, a-and if we don't go there will be no plot, and Anny and DarkShin would never be able to finish this fic, and it Isn´t stupid, BUAAA!!"  
  
Syaoran lowered his head in shame "I´m sorry Sakura… I shouldn't have said that, we'll go, for the plot's sake" he said.  
  
"YEEPEE!!! We are going flying, on an airplane, with wings, and engines, to New York, and we get to keep the plot!! WEEEEEEEEE!!!" Said Sakura, while manically jumping around the hole place, and started to play with the luggage.  
  
  
  
After Sakura's Disturbing display of excitement, they took their seats and the flight began… then Syaoran decided to start a civilized conversation.  
  
"So Sakura, ready to see New York?" Asked Syaoran  
  
"Yes.. very!! I can't wait to get there" replied Sakura  
  
"And what would you like to do when we get there?"  
  
"I was wondering… maybe we could take control of the airplane… and I don't know.. crashed it into some building.. hehehe  
  
"You know… there might be a little problem with your plan."  
  
"What do you mean? It´s perfect!!!"  
  
"Sakura.. have you considered the Fact that… we will certainly… well I don´t know DIE MAYBE!!"  
  
"So…"  
  
"We could end up like some ghosts that get added to Stupid Fanfics for dramatic effect and so there can be a plot, like our dear friend Bonjagles *echo on the word Bonjagles*"  
  
"NOOOO… Not that!!! Any thing but that!!!! It would be Horrible… I can't be a ghost.. I'm afraid of ghosts… and if I turn in to a ghost.. I´ll be afraid of myself.. NOOOO"  
  
"Don´t worry Sakura… we wont end up like Bonjagles *echo on Bonjagles again* as long as we don´t make the plane crash."  
  
"Thanks Syoaran.. that´s good to know."  
  
"I wonder.. what is Bonjagles up to…."  
  
"MUHAHAHAHAA" laughed a godly voice …  
  
Sakura and Syaoran looked down.. where the laugh was coming from… they saw a little portable TV.  
  
"It is I the mighty and powerful wizard of Oz.. I mean Bonjagles!!!" said… well, you already know who said that.  
  
"BONJAGLES" both Sakura and Syoran Screamed  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Syaoran  
  
"Well… ummm… you see… I'm kind of hiding from the authors." Explained Bonjagles  
  
"Huh? You hiding from who. What?" said a confused Sakura..  
  
"Shut Up!! Stupid!!" Yelled Bonjagles..  
  
"Stupid? Who is this Stupid you all keep talking about… one of these days you'll have to introduce us…"  
  
Syaoran just nodded and said "Sure Sakura… maybe when we go back to Japan"  
  
"WEEEEE!!! YIPEEE!!! I'm going to meet stupid!!!" Yelled Sakura while jumping around the hole place, again. Then Syaoran just Sighed started to talk to Bonjagles..  
  
He asked "So Bonjagles, you're hiding from Anny and DarkShin, right?"  
  
"Yes… well they weren't to happy with me making DarkShin have writer's block and crashing their computers."  
  
"Hahahaha… you´re a dead man.. ghost, TV guy thing" said Syaoran while laughing..  
  
"Why?" asked Bonjagles..  
  
"Well you're ignoring the fact that, this is all part of a Fic written by the authors.. and If you are in it… well… they already know you are here.."  
  
"Oh no"  
  
"I'm afraid so…"  
  
Suddenly a sweet voice is heard…  
  
"Hello my dear little Bonjagles" said Anny's voice (yes.. the Fic writer)  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH" Screamed Bonjagles  
  
"Come with me… we wont hurt you…. much." Anny's voce again  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!! They found me!!! AAAAHHHHH" Screamed Bonjagles.. while disappearing.. with the little portable TV.  
  
  
  
After Bonjagle left, Syaoran sat down.. and then a few minutes later Sakura sat down too. Syaoran took the oppotunity to try again to tell her that he loved her. "Sakura.... errrr... I....well you see, what I'm trying to tell you since yesterday is that I'm in..." But at the last second, Syaoran was again disturbed. By what you ask dear readers… well by one of the most annoying things in an airplane *Drum Role* ..... By turbulence . :::Syaoran looks up at the authors and sigh. "Why?!?!, What Have I done to desrve this!!! WHY?!.. "You called this fic stupid.. now you must pay.. muahaha!" said DarkShin… Yes!!, Authors are evil too you know!!::::  
  
The turbulence was short but violent, both of them were thrown out of their seat (Eriol is so cheap…. those seats don't even have seatbelts) making Sakura land on Syaoran. Syaoran blushed and Sakura simply laughed.  
  
"HAHA.. you´re face is all red Syaoran" Said Sakura, laughing.  
  
"W-well.. uhmm.. eehh… we-well you see…" Said Syaoran trying to make something up..  
  
"What Syaoran? What is it?"  
  
"You see… I… (What? What Do I tell her?)… I.. I am related to the Tomato Familly!!!"  
  
"The Tomato Familly?"  
  
"Yes… well you see.. the Tomato Familly has red faces.. so since I´m related to them… some times my face turns red"  
  
"Oh, Really?" Sakura started to stare at Syaoran  
  
"Damn, I don´t think she fell for it" Syaoran thought.. then he said "Yes"  
  
"Oh… how cool!! Can you do it Again.. please.. do it again.. I want to see.."  
  
Syaoran just sighed in relief...  
  
The flight continued Syaoran tried tell Sakura that he loved her, some more times, but he couldn't because Sakura was to distracted playing with other people's luggage. Then they finally landed in New York, they took a cab to find a hotel.  
  
When they arrived at "Stupid Fic Characters Inn" our friends got out and paid the taxi driver. But oh no!! "Sakura, we don't have enough money to afford a room! I completly forgot!" Syaoran told her desperately. Sakura said, looking up: "I wish we had some cash!" And then suddenly, a bag of money fell from the sky  
  
"Wow.. that was weird!!" Syaoran said amazed  
  
"Why?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Because, bags of money don´t fall from the Sky"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"YES!!"  
  
"Are you sure?.. I don´t think it´s that big of a deal…it´s as normal as brushing my teeth." She said smiling..  
  
"Well… let me try… maybe it has something to do with the fact that this is as ST.. ::Anny: "AHEM!!!" :: STUPENDUS fic.. ::Anny: "Much Better" ^^::..  
  
"Ill give it a try" He said "I wish we had a Jaguar!"  
  
He waited … and then a big feline (which happens to be a Jaguar) appears out of nowhere, obviously he meant the Car… muahahahaha.. sorry...  
  
"AAAHH.. how cute a kitty!!" Said Sakura..  
  
"Sakura, G-get away.. that thing is dangerous" Said Syaoran afraid..  
  
"Why?.. look at it.. It´s so cute and cuddly… Can we keep him?"  
  
"NO" Syaoran Shouted..  
  
"Why?"  
  
Then suddenly the Jaguar jumped at Sakura (to attack her of course), but Syaoran quickly graved her out of the way.. Then the Jaguar disappeared, and they ended up on the floor, Syaoran holding Sakura.. he just blushed and Sakura started to giggle innocently, while saying… "Weee that was fun.. can we do it again… please!!".  
  
  
  
Inside the Hotel..  
  
They had enough money for two rooms but the person over the counter told them that there was only one room left. They took it because they had no choice and went up. When they entered their room, there was only one bed and no sofa. "Perfect! Just perfect!" Syaoran thought sarcastically. Sakura got the bed and Syaoran had to sleep on the floor. There wasn't even carpet. "Poor Syaoran! Why don't you sleep with me?" Sakura asked him innocently. "What?!... No, I mean.. Thank you but.. well.. No, I can't!" "Why not? You'll kill your back if sleepy on the floor!" she insisted. "Sakura, no! You're a girl, I'm a guy.. can't you see?" "No, but if you insist on sleeping on the ground, it's up to you!" She went into the bathroom to get change in her PJs. Syaoran stood there thinking..."Is she really that innocent? It's cute but come on, we're 18 years old.. and I love her so much and well... I'd.." But Sakura came back, interrupting his thoughts.  
  
Sakura slipped under the covers and Syaoran laid on the floor next to the bed. At least, Sakura had given him a pillow. "We have a big day tomorrow. I wonder how we'll find that Cable Box..." "Yeah, me too..." She yawned. "Sakura... now that were alone.. I want to tell you right now before anything or anyone disturb me again..." :::Looking at the authors:::: "Hmmmm??" Sakura said. "Okay... Sakura Kinomoto..... I.... I love you! There! Said it!" "................." "Sakura?" Syaoran stood up and looked at her... she was already asleep. "You´re evil, You know that" Syaoran said looking at the authors… and then he started to sleep…  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
DarkShin's Note: Hello, to all of you people out there!! Yes, unfortunally Bonjagles did something that gave me Writer's Block… luckily Anny did a great Job with this Chapter, Thanks!! And I was able to overcome my writer's block on time to add some stuff in this chapter.. so don´t think I let her do all the work. ^^ Oh and PrettyFlower… yes you can laugh.. that's what this Fic is for!!  
  
So how was it? Did you like it? PLZ REVIEW.  
  
Expect 2 chapters… (yes 2!!) On February 10th … why February 10? why 2?… It's a surprise, you'll have to wait and see…  
  
Peace, Love, and all that stuff.. Until Next time ^^  
  
And Beware... Bonjagles is loose… 


	3. The Shack

Authors' Notes: Hi people... we are back, another chapter to this stupid fic, actually this is one of the 2 chapter we were going to upload on Feb. 10, so it came early. What kind of trouble will Sakura and Syaoran get themselves into this time? Enjoy ^^  
  
-------------------  
  
Dude, Where's the Cable Box?  
  
Chapter 3: The Shack  
  
Syaoran woke up the next day, and started to think about the events of the last day, "What a tough day that was.." he thought, "I can't believe we got dragged in to this mess, well atleast I don't have Eriol here to tease me… AAGG!!! Every time I want to tell Sakura that I love her. Those damn authors make something up!! … Maybe it's not meant to be… NO!! I can't believe that… I'm sure it has something to do with that stupid Bonjagles!! I'm sure glad he is running for his life… hahaha, at last one of the authors does something right. We need to find that cable box, so there can be no more plot and get this over with…."  
  
Syaoran opened his eyes, and turned around… and SURPRISE!! Sakura was laying right next to him, very close to him… way to close to him (if you know what I mean)!! Syaoran's face immediately turned red!! He could not believe it… "Damn Authors I'll get you for this!!" he thought .  
  
(Anny: Good one, Shin... hehehe -- Shin: Why, thank you Anny... hehehe)  
  
Syaoran stared at Sakura for a moment… and well drooled (YUK!!) … "I can't believe how hot she is." He thought. Then he gently woke Sakura up… She slowly opened her eyes. When she saw Syaoran, she started to giggle…  
  
"Hehehe… Good Morning Syaoran… hehehe… I see that Tomato Family gene kicked in again." She said  
  
"I still can't believe she felt for that." He thought… "Well.. umm, yeah… It really gets annoying." He said nervously. " Anyway, are you ok?"  
  
"Yes, I Feel Great, WEEEEE!!! but why do you ask?" She replied  
  
"Well, you fell from the bed, and I thought you got hurt in the fall…" he said, while his face returned to normal color.  
  
"Thanks Syaoran, you always worry about me… I'm glad you were the one that had to come with me on this Quest to find the… the…aaa… (Anny: pss.. Magic Cable Box) oh yeah, the Magic Cable Box… thanks miss author (Anny: You're Welcome, my little character)" said Sakura, after giving him a friendly kiss in the cheek.  
  
Surprisingly Syaoran didn't blush this time… "I'm going for it!! No one can stop me now ::Looking at the authors::" he thought, and then he said, "Sakura, there is something very important that I have to tell you."  
  
"What is it Syaoran?" she asked intrigued..  
  
He started to speak as Sakura listened carefully… "I have felt this way for a long time, and I must as well say it… Sakura Kinomoto… I lo…"  
  
But suddenly the room's door opened and a woman went in shouting "Room Service".. She stopped and looked at both Sakura and Syaoran… Then she started to scream hysterically "AAAHHH…TEENAGERS, ALONE, ROOM, AAAAAHHH", Then she ran out of the room slaming the door behind her.  
  
Syaoran's face got red again, "Damn autors" he thought… (DarkShin: Well the scene was getting a little boring… so I had to do something about it, this is a humor fic, you know!!)  
  
Sakura stood up, smiled, and said "Well, we better go get ready, we need to find that Cable thing… I'm taking a Shower." Then she went into the bathroom. Syaoran just sighed.  
  
  
  
Later in the day, both of them went down to the Hotel's Restaurant. There were lots of tables, most of them already occupied by other people doing mystic quests… They sat down on one of the empty tables, and a waiter approached them…  
  
"May I help you?" said the waiter to Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
They looked up and Sakura screamed: "Look Syaoran! It's Van from Escaflowne!!!!" "Van de Fanel? What are you doing here??"  
  
Van sweatdropped. He bent down and wispered: "I work here between jobs. I need money, you see."  
  
"So how is Hitomi?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Ah well, she's the one who forced me to take a second job..."  
  
"I'm going to the bathroom." Sakura interrupted.  
  
She got up and walked to the bathrooms.  
  
"Woooohooo.. What's your gorgeous friend's name, Syaoran?" asked Van, looking back at Sakura.  
  
"It's Sakura, and you'd better keep you hands to yourself, my friend..."  
  
"Okay! I know someone who's possessive of his girlfriend!"  
  
Syaoran blushed and murmured: "She's not my girlfriend...yet."  
  
"Hmmm... That's good to know!"  
  
"Hey!!! She's mine!" The amber eyed boy protested.  
  
"All is fair in love and war!" Van said before Sakura came back.  
  
"Sorry if I took so long. It's not easy to pee in your weird toilets. The men in there were looking at me as if I was an alien. I wonder why?.."  
  
"Your name is Sakura right? What a beautiful name!" Van said.  
  
He kneeled down on one knee, took Sakura's hand and kissed it. Sakura blushed an extraordinary red, steam going out of her ears. Syaoran wanted to kick his butt right there, right then, but he thought it would be inappropriate in a restaurant, so he just sat there trying to control his increasing jealousy. Van pushed Sakura's chair as she thanked him. Van took their orders and walked away giving Sakura a sweet smile and a wink. Syaoran couldn't hold it anymore. He just had to tell her that her loved her. So before anything could disturb him :: Looking at the authors ::  
  
(Anny: What? - DarkShin: Why are you looking at us? * asking with a too innocent smile *) he blurted out: "SakuraIwantyoutoknowhowIfeelIreallylikeyouinfactIaminlovewithyou..."  
  
Sakura stared silently. ::: 1 minute later ::: "Whuuuut?!?!?! You are speaking too fast for me!"  
  
Syaoran sighed. He tried to say it more slowly: "Sakura, I want you to know how I feel. I really like you.. In fact..." He took her hand in his shaking one and he took a deep breathe: "In fact.. I am.. I am in.."  
  
But before he could say the L word, a plate with eggs and bacon was placed in front of him.  
  
"Arrrgggg!" "What's wrong Syaoran?" asked Van, who had come back just in time to disturb Syaoran in his confession.  
  
"Why aren't you taking your time, like normal restaurants do?!"  
  
"Oh.. I'm soooo sorry to disturb you..." the waiter said sarcastically.  
  
He found Sakura pretty hot and he wasn't going to let Syaoran go like that. He just wanted to play a bit with his temper.  
  
But before he could say anything to make Syaoran's anger burst out, Sakura asked him: "Would you happen to know where we could find a Magic Cable Box?"  
  
"Maybe you could find one at the RadioShack by Market Street."  
  
"Thank you very much!" said Sakura and she began to eat.  
  
Syaoran frowned at Van who was still standing next to their table: "...You can go, waiter."  
  
"Hmmph... I wonder what is she doing with him..." mumbled Van before walking away.  
  
"HEY! I heard that!!" exclaimed Syaoran.  
  
Van laughed and entered the kitchen. They ate silently. Syaoran wasn't in the mood anymore for his declaration.  
  
After that, they took a taxicab to this infamous "RadioShack" the waiter told them about. Finally they where there. They got off the cab and walked inside the store. It was full of electronic devices, but they didn't sense that anyone off them could be magical. They went up to day sales clerk he was dressed as a Native American (or Indian as people like to call them)…  
  
"Good Morning, Sakura and Syaoran me be Chief Whatchamacallme, this my shack, how me help today?" he said.  
  
"H-How did you know our names?" asked Syaoran with a surprised Syaoran.  
  
The Chief responded, "Me know many things, studied shaman teachings, and me read your…"  
  
"Our minds… you read our minds right!! HOW COOL, I've never met a mind reader indian dude before!! WEEEEEEEE!!!" interrupted an exited Sakura.  
  
"You Mistaken young one… me no read minds, me read nametags" said the chief pointing at the nametags on their shirts. Yes... surprisingly Sakura did bring a shirt this time!!  
  
"Oh hehehe… wonder where did those came from…hehehe, that was cool though" giggled Sakura.  
  
"Me too… " said Syaoran looking at the authors  
  
(DarkShin: LOL… sorry, I couldn't resist.)  
  
"Why you come here?" asked the Chief.  
  
"We came to look for a magic cable box ::Dramatic Music::.." said Syaoran  
  
"Shhh.. Speak not of evil here…" said the Chief in a Concerned voice "… come you follow me to back room… girl stay and watch the shack."  
  
Syaoran and the Chief went to the back room while Sakura stayed to watch the shop… BIG MISTAKE…  
  
Inside the Back Room…  
  
"So you sent here by Bonjagles?" Asked the Chief  
  
"Yes, he called us from a TV that came out from nowhere." Answered Syaoran  
  
"Then it has happened again" said the Chief again in a concerned voice.  
  
"What do you mean, "Again"?" asked Syaoran  
  
"Bonjagles used to make fic have plot… many have been victims to this, many have come close, but none have finished fic." Explained the Chief  
  
The two talked some more, the chief explained how others have went to his Shack to look for the Magic Cable Box, sent by Bonjagles to make fics have sense, but none have prevailed, they all died by some freak accident or just vanished.  
  
Then they came out from the back room… only to find that all the merchandise was gone, and Sakura was playing with a coin.  
  
"Where is Merchandize?!?!" the Chief asked hysterically.  
  
"Hehe, Well… umm you see…" said Sakura innocently.  
  
"Sakura?" said Syaoran in a annoyed tone.  
  
"Hehe… you see… some men that had masks and were dressed in black came here, and gave me this Shiny Coin!! Look... Shiny!!" said Sakura.  
  
"What happened to men?" asked the Chief  
  
"Well, umm… when I was playing with this Shiny coin… and then when I turned around… they left and all the stuff was gone too… hehe." Said Sakura innocently.  
  
"Well It doesn't matter, the important thing is that you are ok." Said a concerned Syaoran.  
  
"Why wouldn't be ok?" Asked Sakura with a smile.  
  
"Geezz" whispered Syaoran.  
  
"Don't matter now, you must hurry, find cable box before it's too late, and may the Force be with you." said the Chief.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran stepped out of the store, weirdly the street was empty… and suddenly…  
  
"The force?" said Syaoran disturbed. Then he turned around… but the store was no longer there… Instead there was a Starbucks.  
  
"Cool! A Starbucks… I want Coffee!" said Sakura.  
  
"We have no time, Sakura, we must find that Magic Cable Box soon, before Bonjagles does something to us." Said Syaoran  
  
"Bummer." Said Sakura  
  
They continued walking for a little while, when suddenly a dark figure appeared in front of them…  
  
"Hello…" he said…  
  
----------------------------  
  
  
  
DarkShin's Notes: SO… How was it? One thing is for sure, I'll never think of the men's room the same way again, lol. Well, on February 10 I will upload a Special Surprise Chapter, so stay tuned!! 


	4. The Birthday (Special Chapter)

DarkShin's Notes: Hello people, welcome to our Special Chapter. Why is it Special, well because yesterday (February 10th) was Anny's 15th BirthDay. Congratulations Anny!! This Chapter is for you, and I did it all by my self, hehe... look a Shiny Coin...  
  
Enjoy  
  
--------------------------  
  
Dude, Where's the Cable Box?  
  
Chapter 4: The Birthday  
  
"Hello..." said a dark figure covered in the shadows of the alley  
  
Sakura and Syaoran where confused... who was this person? Finally Sakura spoke  
  
"Hi, Mr dark figure, do you want to play with this shiny coin" she said pulling out her coin.  
  
"UUUHH.. SHINY COIN!! GIMME!!... I mean NO!!.. put that away!!! I have a quest for you!!" said the dark figure.  
  
Then Syaoran interrupted, "Who do you think we are, with all this quests!?!?! The lost and found people!! And who are you any way?" He said angrily  
  
And the figure said "Muahahahahhaahhahahahaha.... I am....."  
  
"THE BOOGIE MAN?!" Sakura interrupted  
  
"No!! I am the mighty and powerful... *Drum rolls* ... DarkShin!!" said... well... I did... me the Author, talk about your plot twists ^^  
  
Looking around Sakura said, "Wow I can't believe it, where did those drum rolls come from?!?"  
  
"Well... um... that doesn't matter... the important thing is that I need you to do me a favor." Said DarkShin  
  
"What kind of favor?" said an annoyed Syaoran  
  
DarkShin pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to Syaoran. "I need you two to go to this address, there someone will give you a Package, then you'll bring that package back to me." I explained  
  
"What is in the Package Mr. Shin? Asked Sakura  
  
"Well... It's a present for Anny, today is her Birthday!!" Replied Mr. Shin... Mr. Shin, I like the sound of that.  
  
"Today is Anny's Birthday!! COOL, SOUNDS LIKE FUN, WEEEEE!!!!"  
  
"Yes it will be."  
  
"And why don't you go get it Mr. Shin?" asked Sakura  
  
"Well... um... I kind of got banned from the place... it's a long story, something about stealing some Omens..." said DarkShin  
  
"And why should we help you? You're the one that got us into this mess in the first place!! I refuse to help you!!" Said Syaoran angrily  
  
"Listen you... you wouldn't want me to make Sakura run around the city naked, wouldn't you?" replied DarkShin  
  
"Hehe, running, that sounds like fun!! WWEEEEEEEEEEE!!" said Sakura  
  
"Damn... ok ok, you win... we'll go for your package." Said Syaoran  
  
"That's better!!" said a satisfied me ^^... It's so good to be the boss.  
  
"Wait!!! What about Bonjagles? He could destroy the world if he finds out we are not looking for the magic cable box!!" Exclaimed Syaoran.  
  
"Don't worry about Bonjagles, he is being taken care of... mwahahahahahaha!!!" Said DarkShin  
  
Then the hole scene started to blur...  
  
"Uh... COOL... FLASHBACK!! FLASHBACK!!" Shouted Sakura Exited.  
  
*DarkShin's Flashback*  
  
I was walking in a dark, evil place, pits of molting lava were everywhere, it was hell, literally. I was carrying a small portable TV, in which Bonjagles is in.  
  
"Where are you taking me!!?" he asked  
  
"I'm taking you to where you can't cause any problems for a while, and for revenge for Crashing my PC, and giving me Writer's Block... muahahahahahhaa" I said  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!! LET ME OUT OF HERE!!! NOOOOO!!!!!"  
  
Then I just muted the TV, Bonjagles was getting too annoying with his begging for mercy. After some walking I finally got to a building, "Hell's Tourist Center". I got in the building, and walked through the hallways. Finally reached a door, it was marked "Torture Chamber for Characters that just get added to fics for dramatic effects and to make them have plots." I opened the door, and just as I expected PrettyFlower (yes, the same PrettyFlower that reviews this Fic) was there waiting for me.  
  
"Hello, Master Shiny" she said  
  
"Hi, my Little Cute Soul" I replied  
  
"I came as soon as you called me, so was is this all about"  
  
"Well, It's Anny's birthday, so I need you to keep Bonjagles busy for a day or two, I know how much you want to torture him."  
  
"YES!! FINALLY I CAN GET MY REVENGE!!! Oh thank you master Shinny!! I'll be sure to keep him out of your way... mwahahahahahahahahahahaha, oh I didn't choke!! Hehe ^^"  
  
"Excellent, then I'll leave him here with you" I said  
  
I dropped the portable TV on the floor and then suddenly a bright light came out of it. After the light disappeared, and Bonjagles was standing over the TV.  
  
"Oh no!!!" Shouted Bonjales  
  
"Oh yes!!" said PrettyFlower  
  
PrettyFlower started walking slowly towards Bonjagles, who was shaking from fear.  
  
"Don't be afraid, It's not going to hurt... much" said PrettyFLower giving him this innocent look.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO... Please NOOOOOOOOOOOO" Shouted Bonjagles  
  
Then I said goodbye to PrettyFlower and went on my way.  
  
*End of DarkShin's Flashback*  
  
"And that's it" Said DarkShin  
  
"Oh... that movie was so cool... especially the part of Bonajgles shouting for his life!, HEHEHEHE, WEEEEEEEE" Said Sakura  
  
"Movie? ... never mind. At least we know that Bonjagles won't bother us today." said Syaoran.  
  
"Anyway... go get my package and meet me back at that Starbucks!!" Said DarkShin  
  
"Ok" said both Sakura and Syaoran  
  
Then DarkShin left, as quickly as he appeared.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran went to the address that DarkShin gave them. They knocked the door and a man answerd.  
  
"Hello" the man said  
  
"Hi, we came for the package" Said Syaoran  
  
"Hehe... yes the package... it's fun to get packages... WEEEEEEE!!!!!!" Shouted Sakura  
  
"Oh... sure Sakura, what ever you say. GEEZZ" said Syaoran.  
  
"Yes... Shin's package, let me go get it..." said the man.  
  
The man went inside to look for the package.  
  
"Well, that was easy" said Syaoran  
  
"Way too easy... maybe he is an evil alien that wants to take over the world, and he went for a thing to suck our brains with, then take over our bodies... NOOO!! I don't want anyone to take over my body. NOO they could do yucky things to my body!! NOOOOOOO!! I love my body... please don't let them take my body, BUUUAAAAAAA" said a paranoid Sakura who started to cry.  
  
Syaoran just stared at Sakura and said "Sakura, there is no such thing as Aliens, that's just something parents made up to scare kids, like the Boogieman and Michael Jackson."  
  
"Really?" said Sakura as she stopped crying.  
  
"Yes, and even if they were aliens, I wouldn't let them touch you!"  
  
"Thanks Syaoran, that makes me feel better."  
  
"It was the least I can do, the truth is *sigh*, Sakura I lo..."  
  
"Hey I found the package" interrupted the man at the last second.  
  
"I never get a break" mumbled Syaoran  
  
"Oh goody!" said Sakura  
  
The man gave Sakura the Package, and went back inside.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran quickly went to the Starbucks that DarkShin told them to go. They got there and went in. Inside they found both the authors sitting on a table, so they went to join them.  
  
"Hi Miss Anny, Happy Birthday!!" Said Sakura  
  
"Happy Birthday" said Syaoran  
  
"Thanks Guys!!" replied Anny  
  
"Ok... now that everyone is here, We can eat cake!!" said DarkShin  
  
DarkShin brings out this big Maple Syrup Cheesecake.  
  
"Oh, My favorite!! Thanks Shin!!" said Anny happily  
  
The 4 of them (us) started to eat the cake, talked about stuff, a while passed and,  
  
"Ok, Anny time to give you my present. Sakura give me the package" said DarkShin  
  
"No"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I want it... It's mine... mine, mine, mine!! HAAHAHAHA"  
  
"I'll give you this very shiny coin if you give it to me!!"  
  
"Shiny coin... oh goody... gimme!!"  
  
DarkShin gives Sakura the coin and takes the package.  
  
"WWWWEEEEEEEEEE" shouted Sakura  
  
"Here you go Anny" Said DarkShin  
  
"Oh, thanks... I wonder what it is" replied Anny  
  
"Me to" added Syaoran  
  
Anny opens the package  
  
"WOW... I can't believe it!! My very own Laptop!!" she said exited  
  
"Oh no, that means... NOOOOO... she'll write more... NOOOOOO!!!" Said Syaoran  
  
"Yes my little character... I'll be able to write more... muahahahahha!!!" Said Anny  
  
"That sounds like fun... WEEEEEEEEE" Yelled Sakura while playing with the coin.  
  
"You should of seen her when she told me she got a camcorder." Said DarkShin  
  
"Yes, I really would like to dress up Shin in this cute Devil costume and film while she tortures people, hahahaha!" Said Anny  
  
"Not another Tomoyo!" Said Syaoran  
  
"Hehe" Giggled Anny  
  
Sakura kept playing with her very shiny coin, spinning it around and stuff, when she accidentally droped it and it rolled to the back of the Starbucks.  
  
"NOOOOO, My COIN!!! My Beautiful Shiny Coin!! NOOOOOO!!" cried Sakura  
  
"Don't Worry, I have more" said DarkShin  
  
But when he took out more coins from his pocket he maid a awful discovery.  
  
"Oh, no... guys... we have to get out of here!!" Said DarkShin with a concerned tone.  
  
"Why?" asked Syaoran  
  
"Because I didn't gave Sakura a coin, it's a Shiny Coin Grenade I picked up from another fic!!!" DarkShin exclaimed  
  
"Oh no!! WE ARE GONNA DIE NOOOOOOOO" screamed Sakura  
  
"Let's run for it!" Said Anny  
  
And so they ran, they ran as fast as humanly possible, but then BAM!! The coin exploded, destroying the Starbucks. But luckily everyone got out right in the nick of time.  
  
"WEEEEEEE, That was fun!!" Said Sakura  
  
"I can't believe we are still alive and without a scratch, that explosion should of killed us all!" Exclaimed Syaoran  
  
"Well, one of the laws of Fanfics is that the main characters can't die while they are hanging out with the Authors ^_^" Explained Anny  
  
"Oh... I see" replied Syaoran  
  
"Well we better get going... we got places to go, characters to turture...Fanfics don't write themselves you know!" said DarkShin  
  
"Right" said Anny  
  
And like that Anny and DarkShin Vanished, leaving Sakura and Syaoran behind.  
  
"That was rude, they didn't even say goodbye." Said Syaoran  
  
"Well... I don't think this is the last we've seen of our Authors." Said Sakura "Huh, did I just said that?"  
  
"Apparently..."  
  
"Weird"  
  
--------------------------------  
  
DarkShin's Notes: Well this Chapter ended with a Bang, literally, I hope everyone liked it. Next time Sakura and Syaoran continue their quest to find the Magic Cable Box, cuz Bonjagles got loose again. Until next time!! 


End file.
